Alissa Nalissa
Alissa Nalissa is the shy girl from Diamond and Pearl. Past and Personality Alissa's past in unknown by many. When ever she is going to say where she is from something cuts her off- mostly Pikachu, however she has said something about her mother owning a daycare. Nothing has come up about her dad or her brother (No-body knows she has a brother) but her sister has popped up and said a few things from the short girls past, as has Dahlia who tells them that when Alissa was 4, her sister and her friend treated her like a doll. She has a 'sweet' personality and that gives her a flair of innocent that somehow attracts few males to her. (Like Brian and Clark), and due to being bullied when younger she has become quite shy to stay out of the drama. She can also be very playful like a young girl, this is mostly activated when she hears something she likes or after eating sweets. Pokemon Alissa has a strange relationship with all her Pokemon. *Umbreon, her first Pokemon who she had when he was an Eevee named Muffin. In DP005, Muffin proved how strong he is- he's Alissa's strongest Pokemon, however Alissa's sister saw him as weak and wanted to train him but Alissa loves Muffin too much to say goodbye. In DP010, Muffin's personality came out more, it protrays him as haveing a similar personality to Alissa but a bit more sarcastic. *Pikachu is a Pikachu with a bow tie, it is unknown why. He is Alissa's second strongest Pokemon who she also had as a baby. Pikachu is given a strange personality in DPO10, its not easy to pinpoint it. In DP004, Alissa says something about Pikachus fear of the dark, which is why he doesn't like being in his pokeball, when being used in a battle, Alissa never has to command him, for he prefers to work alone.. Lastly Pikachu is quite protective of Alissa when it comes to romance, this is shown through a gag with Brian where he will thundershook him, another example is in DP016 where he tries to shook Clark. Ironically Pikachu is the only Pokemon that is shown to have some form of a romantic relationship- with Meowstic. *Pipulp so far has only been seen in one episode and hasn't been seen again. However in that episode he annoyed Alissa. *Absol is misunderstood, he was given to Alissa in DP005 after her sister had gone. The second he came out he growled at Alissa in anger, really he loves her, but the collar around his neck is too tight for him and he can't talk so that's how he tells her. *Meowstic is the only girl of Alissa's team (If this is to be ironic in anyway has not been confirmed). She was abandoned by her pack for evolving so had to get by, by steeling food, which is how she first comes into the story. Somewhere along the line she fell in love with Pikachu.